bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighting
Scrufey Should we add how large the smaller clique members health bars are? or how often they will resist grapples, or counter them, or whether certain attacks will knockdown or just stun certain ones? :Yeah add them details, I think it is stated that Bif is hard to grapple anyways, I dont know if it is about Russell. Dan the Man 1983 19:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Russell cannot be grappled even when you use the midsection kick, where as Bif can after that move. Russell can only be grappled by prefects, teachers, police and adults when they try to bust him. ::I have also noticed Damon is a bit hard to grapple too, but once you have taken some of his health away, he can be grappled easily. Dan the Man 1983 16:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Toughest non clique With out a doubt it is Lance. Even though 9 times out of 10 he is beaten in fights against Bullies, he is the only non clique student I have seen that has overcome a bully in a fight numerous times. I saw him fight three of the Nerds once and he beat them all single handedly. Dan the Man 1983 17:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Lefty's style I just this minute fought him. He has two grapple moves, the first is a stomach punch that the Bullies do, the second is a punch, knee combination. He has a three punch combination which consists of a right cross, left hook, right cross. He also kicks to the sides with both feet. He also a has straight hard punch, which knocks Jimmy off his feet, but does not go through the guard when Jimmy blocks. Oh he also has a roundhouse kick to the head, similar to the one Jimmy learns from the Hobo. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's regular old karate that Lefty and Vance use, but I wanna check before claiming that. Still, good work. Mc (talk) 23:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Removed some stuff User:PikachuForPrez or whatever his name was edited this article a while ago and used very flowery and unencyclopedic language to describe strategy for fighting the various cliques. Now in my opinion, most of it was what wikipedia would call cruft - didn't really add anything and wasn't informative, just a whole lot of purple prose. I removed all those paragraphs and moved the relevant points into other places. I also reorganized some stuff. Since the edit could be controversial I made this discussion in case someone has a problem with it. Mc (talk) 23:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The information was game guide and personal commentary, and should not be re entered. If we need a section on how to beat the cliques, make it encyclopedic. Dan the Man 1983 01:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter if it's game guide, the entire bully wiki is half a game guide. If we were going to get rid of all game guide material we'd have to get rid of all the mission articles. But personal commentary goes. Mc (talk) 13:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Our mission pages need it. Our information pages about fighting does not. Dan the Man 1983 22:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Toughness section. Since I am thinking of adding a toughness section to this page. Does anyone want me to test a fight between two students? Dan the Man 1983 00:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If possible I'd like to see how a Townie matches up against Luis or Juri. I know almost any townie can beat up Norton or Hal, and they give a lot better than they get vs Damon although he usually wins because his life bar is about 3 times theirs. :Also, the Greasers are tougher than the Preps. Mc (talk) 02:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Dude I have actually seen a Juri vs Townie fight at the carnival. I could not recognise which Townie it was but he was medium sized, Juri won the fight, but not by much. Your best bet to see a lot of Townie fights is at the carnival, cause they tend to hang there after 7pm and pick on the students. ::I see Greasers get battered by Preps because of Bif, take Bif away, and the Preppies ain't really a very tough clique, the Greasers are tougher for sure. ::Also on Damon, if he had Bo's fighting style, he'd be as a tough as Bif. Dan the Man 1983 05:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Jeff check out User:Dan the Man 1983/Fighting article section and feel free to edit it. Dan the Man 1983 05:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I counted the number of spud cannon hits it takes to knock out each of the tougher students. Russell takes 7, Bif & Derby 5, Damon 4 while Johnny and the Prefects take 3. :::::We need to know who the toughest and weakest are in each clique so we can add them into the sections. Dan the Man 1983 05:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My only problem with our current testing, the jab test, is that toughness is more than just health. Or am I wrong? Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::::Good point which is why Donald has only been filled in as the weakest of his clique. Dan the Man 1983 06:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Toughness is determined on health metre and fighting skill. For instance to determine the toughest out of Kirby and Dan since they use the same fighting style, we do that jab test to see who has the bigger health metre. But that can be a bit hard cause I have always found out if you start a fight with Jocks, Damon seems to lunge and launch himself out of nowhere and start attacking haha. Dan the Man 1983 19:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Even though members of the same clique have similar fighting styles, I believe everyone's is a little different. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Note This must be a candidate for the featured article in the near distant future. One of our best articles, and by the way, I cannot do spading anymore, Xbox 360 is broke, no not the 3ROD, but it scratches my games. Dan the Man 1983 10:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Larger Students I have both SE and regular Bully and on both it seems like whenever i hit a larger student with a roundhouse kick they don't drop to one knee. Yes they do indeed drop their block and if they didn't have it up they twist their torso, but they don't drop to one knee by being hit by a roundhouse kick.(I just tested on Damon)--HeadManiac 13:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Leg Sweep makes them drop to one knee. Dan the Man 1983 16:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I am fully aware of that, that's how i beat up prefects^^--HeadManiac 18:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Johnny can stand toe to toe with Bif,Damon and Russell I'm really tired of hearing Bif is all that and he can barely manage to beat Norton or Hal and never beat Russell or Damon (that I seen) but on a few missions and and help from my friend I had him and Johnny fight like 9 times and he barely won like 2 or 3 times. Only reason why he's considered hard because he backsteps and counter punch alot. He may be faster and better trained than Johnny but he got the strength and his own speed in his own right . On the mayhem mission the last 1 I went straight towards the greasers first and beat the his guards up fast then took some health out of Johnny because Russell to me for some reason is a bit weaker and doesn't blocc as much as he use too and Johnny beat the brakes off of him. wit a few punches, a kicc to the kidnes and 3 overhand haymakers Russell was gone and on that mission I tryed twice to keep his health full so he can fight Johnny but he still got beat. Damon and Norton beat him a couple times. And Norton I guess was haven a bad day and started doin his hook-uppercut/kick combo on Bif and won with just a scratch. Bif is tooooooo overrated while Johnny,Damon,Hal and Norton are very underrated. In my order of toughnest I think it's: 1. Russell 2. Damon 3. Johnny 4. Edgar(I taunted him in Mayhem and he attacced me then Russell came to the rescue but lost but only 1 time) and 5 is Derby. If Bif can get his gluttious Maximus kicced by Damon,Johnny,Edgar(half of the dropouts in fact) and at times Norton and Hal repeatedly he shouldn't be anywhere near the top 5. I only got beaten 5 times and 3 was from Johnny and the others was from Derby's dam kidney combo and I guess Damon wasn't in the mood and beat the Carrebean out of me. Those 5 especially John and Damon I actually get in a real fight not constantly gettin counter punched then having to spam leg kicces 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry but Damon is not tougher then Bif. Seen them fight countless times and Bif always beats him like he is his daddy haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Checking something They use a heavy slap, shoulder barge, belly bounce combo. In Scholarship Edition, they only use the slap and shoulder barge. - Going to spade this, cause I never noticed it before, possibly cause I beat them before they have a chance to use it. Will post or edit in result. Dan the Man 1983 14:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well in the 360 version, they only use the slap and shoulder barge. Dan the Man 1983 14:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chad and Bryce Not sure what it is exactly, but they seem to use a kick that can knock anyone down. Whenever they do it, they do some kind of weird dance. Hua Xiong Common moves? The newest section (Running attack) gave me this idea. Should we add a section called "Common move" before clique's fighting style? It will detail moves that several students use, so we don't have to repeat about it in each clique's section. It'll be something like this: Common moves *Running punch *Running tackle *Charged straight punch *Holding opponent (From grapple, if accompanied by clique members) RonBWL 16:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the latest edits Dan, the first change was because the uppercut and the thrust kick were already mentioned. At first, I thought the hooks weren't mentioned, which is why I added them, but later on I noticed it IS mentioned (Three punch combo). That's why I removed it. I'm not doing it for the sake of annoyance or anything of the sort. =D Hua Xiong 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. Dan the Man 1983 21:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Lefty/Vance's fighting style After the charging punch, they rub their first, even when it misses. Also, they have two kicks: One is the one where they hit the opponent in the leg and open their arms while doing, wich is already mentioned. The other is a kind of roundhouse kick like Jimmy does, but in the stomach area. They turn their entire body while doing it, and is very rare that it hits. When they do, however, they do the same fist rub from the charging punch. Also, from a grapple, they sometimes peform a grapple take-down like the Bullies. They have a different animation while doing, looks like they grab their leg and the animation looks kinda glitchy. They very rarely do this, and when they do there's never enough time to do anything because the opponent immediately breaks free. Some fixes on Johnny Info Well first of all the stance that is in wrong part of the town is not is beta stance. That stance is using by Gary too in this is your school if i remember fine. Johnny Beta stance is the same that the G_Grapplers uses (Hal, Norton) not the wrestling one im talking about the beta one. In the photo Jimmy is doing the Shove stance and Johnny and Norton Is beta stances, Peanut is doing the normal Greasers stance. The Beta/Unused Strafe of Johnny consists in The P_Striker_A strafe and Like i say before the Beta/Unused G_Grapplers stance So Please fix the info of Johnny.Walter20210 (talk) 14:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It's not the same. There is a difference, having tested it myself, and then comparing it to the one on the animator's website. Hua Xiong (talk) 19:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Details that should be added. Since this page is protected from editing, I'd like to suggest some small details that should be added: First, Lucky, Peanut and Ricky use the same hooks that Lefty and Vance do. When throwing hooks, the body movements they do in each fighting style is the same, just that Lefty and Vance perform them more slowly than the other three do. Second, the Townie clothesline knocks down anyone. I saw Otto knocking down Russell with this move, and that automatically implies that their clothesline knocks any person down. Third, Johnny throws a left hook before throwing the axe kick, although I'm not sure if you're saying right hook because it hits the opponent's right side of the face. Last but not least, "Russell" is misspelled many times during the article. Hope these get looked into. Clener74 (talk) 01:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Breaking the guard... What does that mean? Does it mean that the attack is too painful for the arms to keep up the blocking stance, or that the attack, although not very damaging, has enough physical force in itself to pull the opponent's arms off guard? Clener74 (talk) 23:45, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :It means that if Jimmy is blocking attacks, it makes him flinch back and knocks his arms away so that a quick followup attack will hit him instead of being blocked. Jeff (talk· ) 01:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I added a section on Jimmy's defense. Good thinking on how that wasn't explained. Jeff (talk· ) 02:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::So it was the attack's lot of strength that threw Jimmy or any blocking ped off guard. Good work with the new section, almost feels as if it addressed my question directly. Clener74 (talk) 04:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, are you sure about this? It's time to explain my argument: Bru, it's already stated in the paragraph below the one you edited that they're considered to be the toughest clique. By this logic, your edit has already been proven to be unnecessary. And while we are at it, read the paragraph I mentioned: it says considered. It's never explicitly stated in an official way that they are on the top of the hierarchy; and you won't find anything of the sort on any other pages, either. Do you have any kind of evidence that proves they are on top, or did you just make that up? I'm all in for discussing things about this game and hear what the other person has to say, but frankly, there's nothing to discuss with you, Brudda. Get your facts straight. I quote: ''"The Townies don't figure into the school hierarchy. Because the average Townie can beat the average Bullworth student in a fight, but they don't have any unusually tough members like Bif or Damon, they're usually considered to be equivalent or the same position with the Jocks but slightly below them in prestige." ''-Taken from Townies. I'm not disagreeing with your edit; it's just that it's already stated one paragraph below. By now you probably get what I mean by "there's no point in fixing what isn't broken": ''"The Townie fighting style is the most damaging of all the cliques, and they're very aggressive when fighting. For that reason they're considered to be the toughest clique. However, their health, even for the bigger Townies, is about the same as the average Greaser's health." ''-Second paragraph of the Townies' section from Fighting. It's even far more informative than simply stating "the Townies are a very tough clique". Actually, you could even consider it to be a paragraph specially dedicated to how tough the Townies are. Well, this is like trying to teach a monkey how to climb trees, but... if it's already stated, there's no need to state it twice on almost the same line. Not on this case, at least. You know that much, right? Clener74 (talk) 03:38, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually I just went to google translator and you were right about the nono part. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 11:33, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda About Johnny's fighting style So, I was reading the Greasers fighting style section and there are a few things I want to point out: "All of the Greasers except Norton, Hal and Johnny can punch downed opponents in the stomach..." Actually, Johnny does punch downed opponents, except when he uses his boss style. "He is also the only clique leader who uses the same fighting style in both free roam and his boss fight" That's not true. Johnny's free roam fighting style is the same as Peanut/Lucky/Ricky. I must add, however, that he has two models that can be placed in free roam, and one of them uses his boss style: 'GRlead_Johnny: '''This is his normal model. His fighting style is G_Striker_A, which is his regular style. '''GRlead_Johnny_EG: '''This model is from the mission Complete Mayhem. This is the one that uses his boss style, called G_Johnny. Here's a video where Johnny is fighting Ted. As everyone can see, he uses the same fighting style as his clique fellows I mentioned before. As all of the other leaders (except Ted and Earnest?) have two fighting styles, boss and regular, I don't see why Johnny should be different from them. Crummy Peanut (talk) 06:39, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting. I know from personal experience that during the mission Jealous Johnny if you provoke him into fighting you, he uses his boss fight style, because I'm the one who spaded the description of how he fights way back years ago. I've also seen lots of fights of Johnny's uploaded to youtube, and in all of them he's used his boss fighting style. In fact, this is the first time I've heard any reference to him not using that style (G_Johnny) at all times. :I don't want to change anything in the article at this time, but if you're interested, you could play Jealous Johnny and double-check on whether he uses G_Johnny or G_Striker_A in that mission. Just jump up against him until he gets angry and attacks, then watch how he fights. :Unrelated to Johnny, but in that video you posted, I kept seeing Ted do some sort of jumping knee thing - do you have any idea what that is? Jeff (talk· ) 02:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey. Sorry for my late reply. Well, I didn't know he uses his boss style during Jealous Johnny. I've been replaying that mission for the past few days (using a mission selector, because restarting the whole game would be very tedious), but when I jump up against Johnny until he gets angry, the game crashes when he is about to fight so I can't check which fighting style he uses. But, after all, I've never seen him using his boss style in free roam. ::I've also seen those videos uploaded to youtube and it's obvious Johnny was modded. There are several tutorials posted on Bully Board about how to change fighting styles. Watch this video, is that Lola's normal style? ::The jumping knee thing is rare. Some characters perform that move after being hit by the ''low roundhouse kick, as seen at the minutes 0:32 and 0:55. Crummy Peanut (talk) 11:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::That's Lola using Johnny's fighting style, Mandy using (I think) Bo/Casey's fighting style, and both of them modded to have way more health than usual. I think User:Hua Xiong (who's mostly-inactive here) might've been the one who made that video - I know he did some simliar ones. Jeff (talk· ) 21:21, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Exactly. So, as you already noticed, that is what some people do when making videos of Johnny vs 'any other character', they mod his fighting style because his boss style is stronger. Until now, I've only seen one video of him using his regular style and he lost, unlike other videos where he uses his boss style and almost always wins. ::::That's why they change it. Crummy Peanut (talk) 11:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::A few notes: 1) As Crummy Peanut said, that jumping knee thing is a glitch actually which results from a successfull roundhouse kick...if I had to guess, it might be a leftover animation of a jumping knee attack by the greasers. And no, I didn't make that video, and no that's not Lola's normal style, it's modded. Her normal style is the girl's fighting style of slaps and knees to the balls. 2) Now to the main point, which is whether he uses the same style in free roam or not. Normally, going by the data files, his normal model uses the greaser's regular striking style, and his end game model (complete mayhem) uses his boss style. However, we don't get to actually see that since he's not meant to spawn normally. If his style in Jealous Johnny is indeed the boss style though, then it can be said in all of his appearances in-game he uses his boss style, so technically the article would be correct. Hua Xiong (talk) 02:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Greasers only perform the jumping knee attack after a successful counterhit roundhouse, in other words, if they hit the opponent right when this one is about to hit the greaser. Another example are Justin and Parker where they have a single punch that becomes a 5 hit combo depending if it's a counterhit or not. Sadly these are the only 2 moves in the whole game with this property. About the animation itself, for some reason Rockstar messed up and swapped the attacker and victim animation, but the Greaser is still the one who deals the damage. Hope this video clears some confusion: https://youtu.be/VFZ5RNjEjWw?t=19 ::::::::On topic, Johnny doesn't use his boss style on Jealous Johnny and his boss style doesn't have the ground punch attack. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 18:39, August 21, 2016 (UTC)